Fierce Deity Reborn
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: The spirit of the fierce deity is released from it's mask and travels the sea of time and space. And merges it's spirit into Shinji Ikari during his intrapment in the 12th angel and now Shinji will become the most dangerous entity in Toyko-3
1. Chapter 1

**Evangelion/Legend Of Zelda crossover**

**Fierce Deity Reborn**

**Summary: The spirit of the fierce deity is released from it's mask and travels the sea of time and space. The Deity merges it's spirit into Shinji Ikari during his intrapment in the 12th angel and now Shinji will become the most dangerous entity in Toyko-3.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter one**

In a distant land, far from Hyrule, there existed a land guarded by four giants. It was filled with peace and prosperity. The four tribes – Hylian, Goron, Zora, and Deku – lived in relative peace with the giants. Until one day, an imp wearing an evil and powerful mask called Majora came sweeping across the land like a plague. The imp sealed away all four giants in their separate domains, causing chaos and destruction to the people and places. When all hope seemed lost, a boy clothed in green appeared, as if from nowhere. The boy was know as Link, messenger of Hyrule's royal family, holder of the Triforce of Courage, and Hero of Time.

Link traveled to all four domains: swamp, mountain, ocean, and canyon, to free the captive giants and to help everyone he could. When Link finally confronted the masked imp, he realized that he couldn't quite match Majora's dark power, even with the power of the giants at his beck and call. However, Link soon learned ofanother power that could give him the edge he needed. After searching through what seemed like endless labyrinths, the young hero found his goal.

Link had gained the Fierce Deity Mask, a mask with dark and mysterious powers said to match those of Majora's Mask. Link wore the mask into battle against Majora itself, and after a fierce battle, the young hero won. As Link began traveling back to his homeland of Hyrule, he came to the realization that the Fierce Deity's mask was too dangerous to leave it in the hands of mortals. So, playing a mystic hymn he'd learned on his quest, Link freed the godlike warrior spirit from the mask and prayed to the goddesses of Hyrule to guide the Fierce Deity's spirit across the vast sea of time.

(Domain of the three Goddesses)

In the realm above Hyrule stood the three beautiful women of divinity. Each having a lightly tanned skin, their hair was each a different color - blue, red, and green. Each goddess had a different domain – that of power, that of wisdom, and that of courage. And now the goddess**es** were circled around a white light.

"**Spirit of the Fierce Deity, Awaken."** Spoke the Goddess of Power.

The white light soon took on the form of a man, his light blue body armor adorned with a crest of the moon and the Triforce piece on the chestplate. On his arms, steel grey gauntlets with a white tunic beneath the armor and with black tights beneath the tunic. His boots were dark brown and his hat was just like Link's. His hair was sliver-white, and there were red and blue markings on his face. Bereft of an iris, his eyes were pure white . And strapped on his back a mighty sword in the shape of a double helix.

"**Your powers are considerable, and we have a purpose that you may put them to."** said the Goddess of Courage.

The warrior deity kneeled out of respect to the Goddesses around him.

The Warrior asked, "What is thy wish, divine sisters?"

This time, it was the Goddess of Wisdom who spoke.

"**There is another world in grave peril, both from within and from without."**

"**There are evil men of that world who, as we speak, are putting into motion plans that will endanger not just their world's humanity, but **_**all**_** life. The complete and utter destruction of everything with a soul,"** stated the Goddess of Courage

"I see. And what would have me do, Great Ones?" asked the Fierce Deity.

"**That world, much like ours, has a Chosen Hero. However, his destiny is cruel and has doomed him to failure time and again. To ensure the fate of lives beyond number, you must merge your spirit with the body of that world's hero."** said the Goddess of Power.

The Goddess of Wisdom continued, **"And to also avenge the wrongs that have been commited against him."**

The Fierce Deity declared, "As you command, O Goddesses. No matter the cost, I shall succeed in this mission."

The three Goddesses opened a portal between time and space, directing the fierce deity towards his destination.

As one, the three Goddesses spoke. **"Go, then, Fierce Deity. Live up to your mortal legend."**

The fierce deity stepped through the portal, his eyes and face full of determination.

end of chapter

**A/N I've wanted to do this for a long time. Only one other Legend of Zelda/Evangelion crossover exists and it's disappointing really.**

**Anyway Shinji is going to be an aggressive badass in this one it's what I'm going for and through the Fierce Deity Shinji is going to get some payback. So tell me how to in the reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evangelion/Legend Of Zelda crossover**

**Fierce Deity Reborn**

**Summary: The spirit of the fierce deity is released from it's mask and travels the sea of time and space. The goddesses order the Fierce Deity to merge it's spirit into Shinji Ikari during his intrapment in the 12th angel and now Shinji will become the most dangerous enitity on earth all of NERV beware.**

**I own nothing**

****

**Chapter two**

Shinji Ikari has lived a hard and terrible life. First, with his mother died. Next, his father abandoned him, and then everything else up to the current point had essentially been one trauma after another. However, it seemed that the end had come. Within the Twelfth Angel,he now had nothing to do but wait and die. Shinji didn't know what he did to deserve such a life;all he wanted was to have a normal life like anyone else. But now, as far as he could see, there was nothing left but oblivion.

His voice bitter, Shinji muttered, "I've had enough .Whatever this thing is, it might as well just get it over with and kill me. I don't have anything I'd miss if I lost it, and all I have coming to me is more pain and loneliness."

No sooner had he spoken, then a harsh white light engulfed him and was then that Shinji felt a strange presence before him. And then he heard a deep, mighty voice echoing through the plug.

"**Do not be afraid, young one. **_**I**_** am not your enemy."**said the voice.

Paralyzed with terror, Shinji nevertheless managed to stammer, "W-who are you?"

""**I am called the Fierce Deity. Warrior Guardian of the land called Termina."**

"What do you want from me?"

**TheHigh Ones of Hyrule have sent me to aid you on your journey, because alone as you are, your world has absolutely no hope of survival."**

Then, the light became a thousand times brighter for a moment, before then dimming. From his vantage point in the Entry Plug, Shinji could see that the nigh-blinding radiance had taken on a humanoid form. A giant of a man with elf like ears , with light blue body armor and with grey gauntlets on both of his arms. Beneath the armor was a white tunic, with black tights underneath that. Strapped to his back was a massive blade in the shape of a double helix. What struck Shinji the most, however, was the man's facial features. The Fierce Deity's face was covered with red and blue markings, his hair a slivery white. On his head was strange sock shaped hat.

But more intimidating than the rest of his appearance were the eyes – cold, white voids without color.

All in all, Shinji couldn't decide if he was more awed or _terrified_

" High ones of Hyrule ? asked Shinji who are they ?"

"** The High ones I spoke of are the three great Goddesses of Hyrule." **answered the Deity. **They do not want to see all life destroyed. That is why they have sent me aid you. For you are **_**doomed **_** to fail. **

Shinji looked at the warrior spirit in front of him. He had basically given up and wanted to die. But here some spirit was offering to help him save himself and the world. Shinji asked.

" If I agree to this how will you help me"

"** By merging my spirit with yours " **said the Fierce Deity. **Doing so we should be able stop all life in your world from destroyed not only from without but also from within.**

" what do you mean from within? " asked the boy thinking now something else was going on with Nerv besides the angels.

" **Time is running short, you have to make a choice now ! **" The Deity fiercely stated

The tone of the Fierce Deity's was very sharp. Sharper than Misato's Asuka's and his fathers all put together. Shinji was alreadly intimadated and awed by his mere presence. But despite that the spirit genuinely wanted help him. After sometime the boy made his decision.

" Okay, um, I guess I accept... Fierce Deity" said Shinji, desperately hoping he had made the right choice

**" Good the fate of **_** all **_**life depends on us. Now be calm young one. **instructed the Deity

The Spirit started to glow a brilliant white that washed over Shinji. Then slowly but surely the spirit descended into the boy's body. Then the entire entry plug was bathed in the white light that proceeded to engulf Unit 01. While this was happening Shinji , felt a powerful force flow through him. He was a little scared at the feeling at first. But it started feel comforting to him. More than that Shinji started to feel impowered. Unbeknownst to Shinji the Fierce Deity heard a female voice, and it was not the voice of goddesses.

"_ Please watch over my son"_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

(**Outside the Eva)**

Misato and Ritsuko watched the scene unfold in front of them, standing atop the hill side with the mass of computer and communication equipment from the N.E.R.V. science branch with the having long since died behind the horizon. The "Bridge Bunnies" were typing with mechanical speed and precision as the numbers rapidly descended, signaling the ETA of the U.N.'s plan to destroy the 12th Angel

Release all 992 N2 mines in the U.N.'s arsenal to destroy the Angel, Eva and pilot with it. And it was Ritsuko that suggested the plan. But before, anything can be said before anything _could _ happen the ground started to quake. The ground shook with immense power beneath the trans-dimensional Angel. Then from out of the angel shot a bolt of lightning.

Then followed the Eva's massive hand. Everyone, watching could only stare in astonishment as they watched the Eva rip itself out the angel. But they wondered if Shinji truly survived the experience. And if he did was he the same?

_Mien Gott, is that what my Eva is really like?_ Thought Asuka with a shudder in fear, having paid witness to the Unit 01's spectacle.

Keeping her eyes on the Eva she notice that Evas eyes were a brighter shade of White. All the while Rei , who was also staring at the spectale stared in amazement at the earlier event when the lighting bolt came from within the angel wonder did Unit 01 or Shinji have something to do with it.

But her main concern was Shinji also found the greatest quality of the young pilot was that he was even willing to extend his friendship towards her when she was always treated with either segregative indifference or misplaced fear so long ago. He was even willing to fight -and put himself in harms way- to see her safe and happy.

Rei said to herself, "Please be all right, Shinji..."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

End Chapter

A/N: I want to take this time to give credit where credit is do. And that's to Mr Gundam Kaizer. And Kaizer (though I consider him my beta) will probably be taking a haitus. So I'm in need of more than one beta (that's possible right? to have more than one beta reader) one that will not mind if I take shots at Asuka. Also at the behest of Kaizer try to imagine the voice of the Fierce Deity as Dan green from Yugioh. Or the voice of Brain Drummond .


	3. Chapter 3

**Fierce Deity Reborn**

**Summary: The spirit of the fierce deity is released from it's mask and travels the sea of time and space. The goddesses order the Fierce Deity to merge it's spirit into Shinji Ikari during his intrapment in the 12th angel and now Shinji will become the most dangerous enitity in Tokyo-3 **

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter three**

Shinji woke up and stared at the same ceiling he was getting tired of seeing. After moments of staring up he heard a voice.

**"( Shinji )" **.echoed a deep voice

Huh , who's there "? .asked aloud Shinji tiredly looking around only to find he was still alone.

**"( It, is I the Fierce Deity speaking to you from within your mind young one.)" **

" You're ... inside my mind" ?

**"( Not , just in your mind but in spirit as you and I share this body now )" **. answered the DeityShinji awoke in a hospital bed looking at the same ceiling as he saw after . Looking left and right he found that he was alone. He wondered if what he experienced was a dream. That some other worldy being merged it's spirit with him to help save the world and his life . After a few moments had passed Shinji heard a voice calling his name .

Shinji sat up running his hand through hair gripping on what he experinced was no dream. He was about speak out loud again until the deity spoke again.

**"( It would not be wise to speak aloud be calm and think what you want to say , and I will know your thoughts )**

Calming down Shinji closed his eyes to think carefully. Then he thought .

_" Okay , so now what happens now " ? ._thought Shinji

Fierce Diety was quiet for a moment then said.

**" ( I , know it might be a little soon asking this but when your body recovers I'll need to take control of it)**

Shinji's eyes widend in surprise at that and almost blurted out loud but managed to keep quiet and thought back.

_' Why,do you need to do that ' ? ._thought Shinji

**"( In ,order to get myself adjusted to this world this , time period . And from what I seen in your mind this world is very different from my own. ") **.replied Deity

Shinji said or thought nothing else as Dr Akagi walked into his room.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Several days later found Shinji in control of his body and walking to school alone . Over that time Shinji had gotten used to the Fierce Deity occupying his body. Though every so often when the Fierce Deity took contro aspects of the diety were becHe was almost like an inner guide to the boy. As he walked in to class Shinji was greeted by the sight of the students talking amongst themselves like normal before he could walk Auska roughly shoved him aside

"One side you Baka " .said Asuka pushing past him

Shinji was slightly embrassed and a little annoyed when she did that . Though Shinji would just let it go but the Fierce Deity thought other wise

**"( That girl needs to learn a lesson in respect )" **growled The Deity

Shinji clenched his teeth not wanting to know what Deity might do if he took over. Taking his seat like normal Shinji waited for the dreadful day to begin. Class began like normal and the whole time Deity began talking

**"( This lesson is pointless Shinji all this droning on is just a waste of time)" **said Deity

Mentally sighing Shinji thought back

_'_

_I know Fierce Deity I know it won't be for much longer' _ replied the boy

**"( I'd much rather spend a little time teaching that bratty girl a lesson about respect)**

Shinji didn't thinking anything else , based on the knowledge he gained about the Fierce Deity by accessing his memories he didn't want to know what the spirit warrior would do if he took over Shinji's body and Asuka provoked him.

**"( You know you want me to Shinji, that girl needs to learn a lesson and she will learn)"** stated Firece Deity

Class ended the students began to file out , and Shinji rushed out quickly bumping into Asuka without so much as an apology. Asuka being as she is chased after Shinji , luckliy for her he didn't get far and caught up and moved in front of him

" Just where do you think you're going ,you Baka"? .sneered Asuka as she pushed the boy

Shinji his shaded eyes and clenched his teeth deeply attempting to keep the Fierce Deity at bay.

**( Let me out Shinji )**!

" Don't you dare think about walking away and ignoring me " said Auska as she kept shoving him to get a reaction , and at that point they started to attract attention. from the surrounding students.

" Asuka , you... have to move away from me now " said Shinji shakily feeling Fierce Deity attempting to take over

Snorting Asuka shoved him further

" I don't have to do anything you're just a worthless worm said Asuka at that point Shinji couldn't restrain the Diety anymore and the warrior spirit took over. Diety grabbed her by the throat and shoved down to the floor. Auska was flabbergasted at Shinji's behavior as well as a little impressed. Regaining her composure Auska growled as she stood up and threw a punch only for the boy to block it much to her shock. Then she felt his fist connect with her cheek sending her to the ground.

" You...just hit ..me " stammered the girl as she looked up at Shinji while putting a hand on her bruised cheek. Everyone in the area was in absolute shock that Shinji would strike back at the girl. Before Shinji could walk away he found himself surrounded by memebers Asuka's supposed fan club.

" Where do you think you're goin? " said one boy blocking his path before Shinji knew it he was surrounded by at least three boys

" You , think you're gonna get away with that " said another boy from his right.

Then Shinji or rather Fierce Deity spoke in a deep tone that made nearly everone around flinch.

" As , far as where she is concerned she got what she deserved but if you want to dispute it well I'll be happy to oblige" said Shinji standig his ground

" Maybe I'll get a date with Asuka if I beat the living daylights outta ya"! said the boy in front

The boys advanced in a circle around their target. Diety snapped his head right with an intense look on his face . But turned his attention back towards the boy in front and struck him in the face. The other boy on the left made a charge but met a front kick from Deity. The boy on the right was caught with a right hand from Deity . But the first boy grabbed Shinji from behind and pushed him towards the wall while the two other boys got back to their feet and ganged up on him.

You cowards! You're not man ,enough to fight one on one and have to gang up on someone to win a fight" shouted Asuka among the crowd as she got back to her feet.

While the two other boys held Diety one left to find a weapon before he could Diety managed to break away and strike the both of them down. The boy made a final charge only for his adversary to evade. Then Diety grab his attacker by the back of his shirt and tossed him to the floor with his two cronies.

" Have , you had enough or do you want some more ?" taunted Deity standing his ground. The three boys didn't answer as they scampered off. The crowd cheered as Deity turned and walked away but Toji caught up with him.

" Wow ! Shinji that was something " commented Toji but Deity kept walking towards the exit.

_' Fierce Diety that was amazing ' _thought Shinji

_**( I ,know you don't approve of what just transpired but sometimes confrontations must be met head on but this is merely the begining?) **_stated Fierce Deity

He felt Shinji didn't say anything more as Diety moved from school grounds

end chapter

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

End notes: I am really sorry for the delay in this story and for making FDinji punched Auska sorry to you Asuka fans ( Though I enjoyed it it'll be ONE time only) I was shifting back and forth between a confrontation between FDinji and Asuka and FDinji and another person but my mind was screaming Asuka confrontation (sorry gundam kaizer but know now that Asuka will respect Shinji more making her less mean). So I'm gonna need any input to help the fourth chapter along. I even thought about making the 13th angel like Odolwa giving FDinji a reason to call forth his double helix sword while in Unit 01. So that's it again I'm really sorry so R & R please


End file.
